


Taking Control

by AoiTsukikage



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14250786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiTsukikage/pseuds/AoiTsukikage
Summary: The only reason Iori's doing this is to test Riku's loyalty to him.That's all.





	Taking Control

**Author's Note:**

> This contains brief spoilers for one particular scene in part three of the story.

“What are you talking about?”

“Control, Nanase-san.  I thought we’d been over this,” Iori crosses his arms, regarding Riku with a feigned indifference that he hopes will spur him into agreeing to the plan that’s currently swirling in his brain.  “You said that you would let me.”

“Professionally, yeah,” Riku edges away from him, pulling his legs up onto the bed and hugging his knees.  “In terms of my career I trust you enough to pull the strings, but this is my bedroom,” he says slowly. 

“Precisely,” Iori narrows his eyes, lips turning down into a frown as he considers his next words.  Riku’s certainly not some shrinking violet who wouldn’t understand what the implications of Iori’s words are, and the mind behind those giant, puppy-like eyes is far more shrewd than most would give him credit for.  

He knows what Iori means. He just wants to hear him say it.  

Fine, then.

“Consider this a test of sorts,” Iori clears his throat.  “If you cannot submit to me here, how am I to believe that you can do it when we’re in front of the public?  I need to know the limits of your trust,” he states calmly, watching Riku closely for a reaction. 

There is none, apart from Riku blinking at him slowly a number of times.  “The things you’d ask me to do here...aren’t the same things you’d ask me to do out there,” he finally says.  “So what’s the point?”

“As I said, it’s merely a different application to obtain the same result,” his foot taps impatiently against the carpet, frown deepening as he wonders just how much Riku is going to push him here. 

“I see,” Riku breaks eye contact and flops back onto the bed, sighing loud enough for Iori to hear him even from his position by the door.  “Can I think about it?”

“Of course.  Take all the time you need,” Iori would rather he just agree right away, of course, but he’s learned that sometimes Riku needs to reach these kinds of decisions on his own and he’s willing to let him this time.  

Riku doesn’t answer and Iori takes that as his cue to leave, so he turns from the door and walks stiffly down the hall.  

He’s not good at waiting, especially when he’s not the one in charge of how long the wait will last, but the benefits of this outweigh the negatives for the moment.

In any case, it’s out of his hands, so he decides not to worry about it until Riku brings it up again.  

Because he will.

At the very least, Iori is sure of that.  

-

It only takes a couple of days.  

Riku decides to give his answer by cornering Iori in the practice room one night before he can leave, holding his arm across the doorway as if that physical barrier is enough to stop Iori should he not wish to pause of his own volition.  

It’s not, and Riku knows it well enough, but Iori will accept the sign for what it means.  

“Yes, Nanase-san?”

“What kinds of things would you want me to do?” Riku asks slowly.  “I mean, obviously you’re thinking…” he swallows noticeably, tongue darting out to wet his lips.  “Have you ever…”

“No, but I believe I know the basics of what I plan to do,” Iori shrugs.  “I don’t intend on giving you details because that would impact your natural reactions.”

“I need more than that,” Riku huffs, although his attempt to look at  _ all _ intimidating fails because he mostly just appears to be pouting.  “Why would you even want to do this with me?”

“Why?” Iori blinks, the question catching him off-guard.  Of course, the reason why is obvious to him: Riku is undoubtedly appealing and the idea of exerting this kind of influence over him makes Iori’s heartbeat increase rapidly, but he supposes that, given his normal attitude toward the other man, those facts are probably not entirely evident.  “As I said, I wish to…”

“ _ Iori,”  _ he says in a low voice.  “I need the truth. If I’m going to let you…”

“You fascinate me,” Iori says briskly, reaching out to tuck a stray piece of hair behind Riku’s ear and seeing how his entire body freezes at that, how his breath physically stutters before evening out again, and he  _ knows.   _ “And, forgive me for being brazen, but you want this.”

“I do,” Riku admits, shifting from foot-to-foot.  “I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it. I’m not expecting you to have feelings for me or anything, you know, but I’d still like…”

“You’re very important to me,” Iori assures him, waving his hand.  “Do you honestly think I’d be putting this much  _ effort  _ into you if that wasn’t the case?”

“Right.  Of course not,” Riku stops fidgeting and looks directly at Iori.  “There has to be something in it for _you,_ right?”

Iori’s not sure if that’s an insult, but since it’s true, he decides to let it go.  “Indeed. So knowing that, what will your answer be?”

“Yeah.  Okay,” Riku’s shoulders slump as he breathes out, one long stream of air that makes it sound as if he’s deflating.  “When are we doing this?”

“If my calculations are correct, everyone but us has commitments this coming Saturday.  Therefore, that seems like the optimal time,” he decides. 

“Right.  Just come to my room whenever you’re ready, I guess?” Riku stuffs his hands in his pockets, waiting for Iori’s nod of agreement before he turns away.  He seems...distracted, and Iori briefly wonders why before dismissing the thought entirely. 

After all, there’s nothing to worry about when  _ he’ll _ be the one deciding what happens.  

-

Research, such as it is, goes surprisingly smoothly.  There’s a decent amount of information out there and Iori isn’t the type to blush and look away from a little sexual content.  Some of what he’s seeing might push the boundaries of what he’s considered, perhaps, but it’s a good opportunity to learn. 

They already have most of the supplies he’ll need either in the dorm itself or in their assorted collections of props and costumes, and a directly-worded message to Yamato gets him the rest of it delivered in a plastic bag right to his door.  

“Be careful with him,” is all Yamato says, glancing at Iori over the top of his glasses.  “And remember that you can’t control  _ everything,  _ Ichi.  Your brain and your heart are two very, very different things.”

He leaves with a wave, letting Iori digest his words, but in the end he dismisses them because his own control over his body is  _ impeccable  _ and no matter how alluring the images his mind is conjuring up of Riku are, he won’t let it turn him away from his goal.  

His personal fantasies have nothing to do with this, he tells himself.  This is all for Riku’s sake, and the sake of IDOLiSH7.

That’s all. 

-

The strange fluttering in his stomach when Saturday finally comes is something he tries not to focus too much on.  It’s certainly not nerves, because there’s nothing to be nervous about, and he’s dismissing the idea of it being anticipation entirely since that’s not at all the goal here.

Yes, he intends to have Riku...pleasure him, but it’s not for personal gain so there’s no reason to look  _ forward  _ to it.  

Everyone eventually leaves, out for appointments or filming or photoshoots, and Iori waits until he’s sure the dorm is empty before picking up the bag of supplies and hurrying to Riku’s room.  

“Nanase-san?”

“Come in,” Riku calls, and Iori quickly slips inside and closes the door behind him.  He’d half-considered dressing up for this, especially considering most of the...examples he’d looked at seemed to involve rather elaborate sets and outfits, but since Riku isn’t going to be able to see anything it hardly seemed worth the effort.  “Hey.”

“Are you prepared?” Iori sets the bag down, noting the way Riku’s eyes flick to it.  “Do you need anything before we begin?”

“I’m good,” Riku stands up from the bed.  “Should I take my clothes off?”

“That would be preferable,” Iori reaches into the bag, looking at the contents for the first time and blinking in surprise.  

Yamato had certainly gotten what he’d asked for, and a bit extra, but well...it never hurts to be  _ over- _ prepared, after all.  

“We need to go over a few things first,” Iori straightens up, watching as Riku strips his shirt off and tosses it back onto the bed.  “I’m going to have you kneeling on the floor, so if you’d like a pillow or blanket to make it easier, I’d suggest doing that now.”

“Yeah,” Riku stops, reaching for one of the pillows on his bed and placing it onto the carpet.  “What else?”

“Safe-words,” Iori says bluntly.  “Colors would probably be the easiest.  Red for stop, yellow if you want me to slow down, and green to keep going.”

“Okay,” Riku doesn’t seem to care one way or the other and he kicks his pants off, throwing them to join his discarded shirt.  

“Lastly, you’re allowed to make noise, but otherwise you only speak if I ask you a direct question.  And for the remainder of this session, I expect you to call me ‘sir,’” he breathes out, trying to keep from revealing how embarrassing it actually is to say all of this out loud.  It makes it more  _ real,  _ of course, but it also makes him question whether this really  _ is  _ the best way to test Riku’s loyalty to him.  

It’s too late to back down now, though.  

“Is that understood?”

“Yeah.  Ah!” Riku blinks and settles himself down on his knees, staring up at Iori with big eyes.  “Yes, sir.”

And oh,  _ that  _ does something to Iori, but aside from a quick flinch he manages to cover his reactions and nods.  “Good.” 

Riku looks calm, at least, but Iori decides the first thing he needs to do is blindfold him because if he has to look into Riku’s eyes at any point his composure is going to drop rapidly.  

“Remember that I control you,” Iori says slowly, drawing a plain black sleep mask from the bag and walking behind Riku.  “That means I get to decide what you see, what you do…” he settles it over Riku’s eyes, letting the back strap snap gently into place.  “And when you orgasm.”

Riku shivers a bit, spreading his knees and tilting his head up toward Iori’s voice.  “Is that clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Riku’s voice is a little deeper now and he flinches when Iori takes his wrist.  

“Arms behind you.”

Riku complies instantly, pressing his wrists together behind his back, and Iori pulls out a set of handcuffs, examining them for the first time.  He’d just intended on using the ones Riku had already worn for their police drama, but Yamato had been fairly insistent that it wasn’t a good idea and now Iori could see why - the ones he has now have a thin layer of padding on the inside that would be far more comfortable for Riku’s wrists, and they were easy to open if Iori needed to get him out for some reason.  

It’s not a complicated set-up, but Iori hadn’t been lying about keeping things simple the first time.  Riku might be able to handle a lot more, but they can work up to that…

Iori shakes his head, clearing it of the thought that this is only the first time of many because they certainly hadn’t discussed  _ that.   _ Yes, his...intention might be as such, but if Riku’s not into the idea, he’s hardly going to push for it to continue.  

“Nanase-san.”

“Huh?” Riku turns his head in the direction of Iori’s voice.  

“How do you feel about being gagged?” Iori thinks the safest thing to do is ask, because given Riku’s condition, anything that might affect his breathing is something they need to be careful with.  

Riku doesn’t answer, really, but a tiny whimper slips from his throat and he shifts like he’s trying to hide the fact that he’s starting to get aroused.  

“Let me rephrase that: is it _safe_ for you to be gagged?” Iori has it in his hand regardless, anticipating that Riku’s answer will be positive.  

“Probably?” Riku frowns, settling back on his knees.  “I’ve got my inhaler…” he jerks his head in the general direction of the bedside table and Iori checks to make sure that it’s there.  “So it should be okay, right?”

“I would assume so.  By now I know your breathing patterns well enough, so if I feel that there’s too much strain on you, we’ll stop,” he touches his fingertips to Riku’s chest, feeling it rise and fall evenly.  

Riku stiffens at the touch before relaxing, opening his mouth when Iori prompts him and biting down on the bit gag while Iori fastens it behind his head.  Iori keeps watching him, trying to gauge if his breathing is speeding up, but he still seems remarkably calm. 

“You’re doing well,” he finally says, standing up and taking a few more things from the bag before tossing it away.  There are other items in there, and maybe if those future sessions happen Iori can use them, but for now...this is enough.  “Now. Let’s begin.”

He taps the end of the riding crop he’s holding against his own palm first, increasing the weight of his swing to test how hard he needs to hit.  He doesn’t want to  _ hurt  _ Riku, after all, but he wants him to feel it.  

The second item, a small bottle of lube, he tucks into his pocket for now.  He isn’t planning on touching Riku right away, so it will have to wait. 

He brushes the crop gently against Riku’s stomach, moving it up his chest and watching for his reactions.  Riku stiffens a little, obviously trying to figure out what Iori’s up to, but other than that he doesn’t move.  

Iori slides it around his body, skimming it up his back before tapping gently between his shoulder-blades.  

“Everything I’m doing has a reason,” he says slowly, the second impact coming harder and making Riku flinch in surprise.  “As much as I’d like to plan your every move, the world of entertainment can proceed in ways even I can’t anticipate. Sometimes things will get...uncomfortable.  I need to know you’ll be able to stand up to that.”

Iori’s not nearly so gentle this time as the crop smacks against Riku’s skin, the sound echoing in the quite room, and Riku lets out a muffled yelp through the gag.  

“Keep your composure, Nanase-san,” Iori scolds, pressing his fingertips against the area the crop had landed.  “This is all part of your training.”

Riku goes still at that, and Iori almost wishes he could see his eyes to be able to tell what sort of expression he’s making, but he’s remaining obedient so Iori can only assume he’s still committed to this.  

“Get up on your knees more,” Iori taps the crop against his shoulder, waiting for Riku to shift so that he can land the crop against the back of his thighs instead.  Riku groans softly, bracing himself for the next impact, but Iori’s not really trying to push his limits this time. 

It’s all a test - for him as well, really, since there’s a kind of emotional rush that comes from being the one in control and he needs to take note of his own body and reconcile these not-entirely-unexpected feelings of both wanting Riku to submit to him but wanting to protect him at the same time.  

It’s harder than he thought it would be.  

Still, he  _ does  _ want Riku to be satisfied, so he brings the crop down a little harder once more, cheeks flushing at the moan it produces.  

“You like that,” he whispers, not really expecting an answer, but Riku mumbles something through the gag and nods quickly.  “I’ll keep it in mind.”

He moves toward the front again, seeing with a quick glance down that Riku actually  _ does  _ seem to be getting hard from this, and he slides the flat end of the crop along his cock, causing Riku to squirm and push his hips up.  

“Enough of that for today,” he taps the head of Riku’s cock very gently before placing the crop aside and drawing the bottle of lube from his pocket, opening it to slick his fingers.  “You’re doing well, Nanase-san. Let me reward you a little.”

Riku makes a questioning noise that turns into a happy sigh when Iori’s hand wraps around him, the lube making it much easier to stroke him to full arousal.  

It’s the first time Iori’s done this to someone other than himself, and it’s not as if he partakes in this sort of activity very often regardless, but Riku’s hot and heavy in his hand and Iori’s certainly not oblivious to the intimacy in such an action.  He supposes it proves that Riku trusts him, but he’s not taking too much pride in that knowledge...not  _ yet,  _ anyway.  

Riku’s breathing is speeding up now, little gasping breaths slipping around the gag as he rocks into Iori’s grip, and the whine that escapes his throat when Iori pulls away suddenly makes him realize that _he’s_  apparently not nearly  as unaffected as he’s trying to be if the sudden spike of arousal that shoots through him at the rather lewd noise is any indication.    

It’s fine, though. 

He needs to be hard for the next part.

“Now,” he keeps his voice steady, reaching to undo the gag and letting it slip down so it’s hanging loose around Riku’s neck.  “Do you know what I want you to do now?”

“What, sir?” Riku’s voice is hoarse and he smacks his lips a couple of times, his body shivering.  

“What reason could I possibly have for removing your gag?” Iori reaches out before he can stop himself, brushing Riku’s hair back in an action that’s far too tender for the situation.  

“I...have an idea.  Sir,” Riku swallows and leans forward.  “Do you- would you like me to…” he stops and frowns, obviously embarrassed to say it so bluntly, but  _ this  _ is more familiar territory for Iori and it feels much more natural between them.  

“Can you handle that?”

“Let me,” Riku cranes his neck forward and Iori reaches to grab his shoulder, steadying him.  

“Patience,” he says firmly, pushing his pants down and pulling a condom from his pocket, trying to open the packet with shaking fingers and finally succeeding.  They’re both clean, of course, since he’s checked Riku’s medical records thoroughly, but it still seems...safer to use protection for now. 

He somehow manages to get the condom on before resting one hand in Riku’s hair and pulling him closer.  Riku’s tongue darts out, licking the tip of Iori’s cock before his mouth settles around it fully and Iori clamps down the noise he almost,  _ almost  _ lets out at the feeling.  

It would be a lie to say he’s never thought about this, never imagined Riku on his knees for him like this, but the reality is  _ so  _ much different and it’s going to take all of his (generally impressive) self-control to not finish too quickly.  

Riku takes him in even farther, far enough that Iori can feel his cock bump against the back of Riku’s throat.  Riku makes a little choking noise and Iori pulls back immediately, tightening his grip in Riku’s hair and pulling his head up.  

“Nanase-san.”

“It’s okay,” Riku coughs, although luckily he gets it under control.  “I...I like it,” he almost sounds shy. “I know you won’t let anything happen to me, and as long as I feel safe, I don’t mind…” he’s blushing so much now that his chest is turning red but Iori  _ understands,  _ at least a little.  

If Riku trusts someone else to control his breathing, he doesn’t need to worry about it himself, and there’s less chance his body will betray him.  

In theory, of course, because Iori knows it doesn’t  _ work  _ like that, but he’s willing to at least give Riku the benefit of the doubt (both because he seems so determined and because, naturally, it had also felt really good).  

“If you’re certain,” he guides Riku’s head back down, sighing softly when Riku takes him fully in without any hesitation.  His fingers tighten in Riku’s hair enough to tug a little, using his knowledge of what had happened previously to guess that Riku might actually enjoy a little pain.  

From the pleased groan it elicits, he’s probably correct, and this time he doesn’t pull back.  Iori doesn’t have any...practical experience with this sort of thing, but he’s fairly sure Riku’s the same given that his enthusiasm is far more prevalent than any kind of skill.  

It’s fine, though.  More than fine. Riku seems perfectly happy to be on his knees, bound, with Iori’s cock halfway down his throat, and that…

Yes.  

It’s fine.  

Riku’s own cock is still hard, curved up toward his abdomen and glistening with pre-cum and the remains of the lube Iori had used.  He’s quite the sight and Iori doesn’t think anyone will be able to blame him for wanting to engrave this into his memory. 

Riku slides back a little, running his tongue along Iori’s length, and Iori thinks absently that the condom was a very,  _ very  _ good idea or this would already be over.  

As it is, he still won’t last, and he settles both of his hands in Riku’s hair and drives his hips forward.  Riku moans around him, accepting him easily and letting Iori guide him as he tries to reach his climax. 

He bites his lip nearly hard to enough to break the skin when it happens, containing his reactions to a full-body shudder and his fingers spasming in Riku’s hair, but when his mouth falls open he’s panting loud enough that he  _ knows  _ Riku will be able to hear it.  

“Nanase-san,” he gasps, moving away.  “Color?”

“Green.  Sir,” Riku’s voice is even raspier now and Iori feels guilty for a moment about what this means for his vocal chords, though he does allow himself to feel a bit of pride for reducing their center to this flushed and trembling state.  

“Good.  You’ve done remarkably well,” Iori peels the condom off, expertly flicking it into the trash, and tucks himself back into his pants.  He kneels down so that he’s on Riku’s level, wrapping his hand around Riku once more and starting to stroke quickly. 

His free arm snakes around Riku’s body, hand settling in the small of his back to steady him, and Riku leans his chin on Iori’s shoulder, breath hot against his ear.  

“Don’t come yet,” Iori says, pressing his thumb against the head of Riku’s cock and getting a satisfying, needy noise in return.  Telling Riku he didn't need to stay quiet was a brilliant idea, he decides, because the sounds he’s making are incredible. 

Riku whimpers and turns his face into Iori’s neck, mouth pressing against his skin in a way that makes Iori want to push him off because the tight clenching in his chest that happens at action is entirely unexpected.  

“Sir…” Riku whispers, breath hitching and hips pumping into Iori’s grip.  

“Are you close?” Iori doesn't pull away, as much as he wants to, and the press of Riku’s lips against his throat this time is too deliberate to not be intentional.  

“Mm,” Riku kisses his neck again, more insistently, and Iori pulls him almost into his lap.  “Please…” his voice cracks, muscles tensing as he tries to hold off his orgasm.

“Beg me,” Iori whispers into his ear, his hand stilling for a moment.  “Make me believe you want it.”

“Sir...please, I need to…” he shudders again, cock pulsing dryly in Iori’s grip.  “ _Iori_ , i can’t…”

And Iori shouldn't let that one go...he _really_ shouldn’t, he should’t _reward_ Riku for this but in the end, he’s always been weak to Riku and that’s never going to change.  

“Come,” he murmurs, holding Riku close when his entire body goes rigid and a sound like a cut-off squeak escapes his throat.  Iori keeps stroking him, not letting his hand falter until Riku gasps and tries to shimmy away. 

It’s messy, and Iori’s fairly sure some of Riku’s cum is on his shirt now, but for whatever reason he doesn't feel any pressing need to move away and instead merely reaches for a tissue to wipe his fingers before yanking the blanket off of Riku's bed, draping it around his shivering shoulders.  

“Iori,” Riku’s lips are against his throat again, his body slumping as he trusts Iori to hold his weight.  

“You did well,” Iori says bluntly, moving his hand up to undo the cuffs and letting them fall away.  Riku’s arms wrap around him immediately, not even bothering to remove the blindfold so Iori does that as well.  

Riku’s eyes are bright, tears clinging to his lashes and streaking down his cheeks when he tries to blink them away, and Iori reaches out without hesitating to wipe them aside.  

“Nanase-san…”

“I’m fine,” Riku promises, shifting to pull the blanket tighter around his naked body.  “It was...a lot, but I’m fine. I knew you wouldn’t hurt me,” he smiles and Iori’s heart does that weird clenching thing again.  “Thank you.”

“For what?” Iori asks, frowning.  

“For taking care of me,” Riku’s arms slide around his neck and he pulls himself close enough that Iori has no doubt what his intentions are, but he doesn't stop him.  

Riku’s hands are tangled in his hair, lips brushing Iori’s in what’s more a gentle imitation of a kiss than anything else, but Iori’s body takes over and he pulls Riku fully into his lap, pressing their lips together much more insistently.  

It’s over too quickly for his liking, and this time he’s the one hiding his face against Riku’s neck to hide his blush, but Riku seems amused and strokes his back gently.  “You did really good too, you know?” he murmurs, soft and warm and surrounding Iori like a tiny, blazing sun that he can’t pull away from. 

“Of course I did,” he replies eventually, breathing in slowly and thinking that he’s starting to see the wisdom in Yamato’s warning.  His heart is far too taken with Riku for his brain’s natural wariness to overcome. 

“You remember your part of the promise, right?” Riku whispers. 

“Hmm?” Iori’s hands move to his waist, feeling the suppleness of his body and the power in his hips as he holds him.  

“That you could control me, but you can’t leave me,” Riku hums.  

“I have no intention of leaving you,” Iori vows, meeting Riku’s eyes again.  “Except to perhaps get you some food and drink to replenish your energy…”

“I-o-ri,” Riku’s tone is teasing.  

“I know,” is all Iori says, knowing that Riku will understand what he means.  They hold each other’s gaze for a long moment, until Riku smiles with his still-flushed cheeks and his too-bright eyes and Iori wonders how much more of this his poor heart can take.  “Come on. Aftercare is an essential part of these sessions,” he helps Riku to his feet and half-carries him to the bed, sitting beside him and letting out a rather embarrassing yelp when Riku pulls him down instead.  “Nanase-san, I really…”

“Go, then,” Riku presses a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth.  “Hurry back.”

And Iori means to leave, he _really_ does, but Riku is so tempting and _right there_ and he thinks that, with how much he’s already given in, one more kiss is hardly going to matter.  

He’s always known Riku was dangerous, after all.  He just hadn’t expected _this_ kind of danger to be the issue, and now that it is…

Well, he’ll just have to adjust.    
  
Riku’s not going anywhere.  He has time. And if this is what it’s going to take to figure things out between them, then for once, he has  _ absolutely _ no complaints.  

**Author's Note:**

> So. That happened. The first time I read Iori talking about 'controlling' Riku my mind immediately jumped to this scenario and I was reminded of it again recently so I decided to finally do something about it. Also, I've never written these two before but I hope I did them justice. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave a comment if you're so inclined :)


End file.
